


World's Worst Banana Bread

by Welsper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Usagi and Seiya try to bake.Try.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	World's Worst Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



“Wah, don’t put your finger in it!” Seiya called out and snatched Usagi’s wrist from the pot of water on the stove. There were tears in Usagi’s eyes and Seiya sighed.

“I just wanted to see if it was boiling already…”

“Just wait until it bubbles, that means it’s hot, odango!”

“It hurts…”

“There you go,” Seiya said and carefully kissed Usagi’s finger, cherishing the soft touch of skin and Usagi’s blushing face. She could still hardly believe it, that she was allowed to do this now. To kiss Usagi, to hold her and be with her.

“S-Seiya!”

“What? This is a magic spell. Practically as good as Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!”

Usagi gave her a pout before she poured the boiling water into the pitcher. Tea couldn’t be burned, surely. That meant they could get back to baking.

Seiya narrowed her eyes at the recipe. Well, they didn’t have any yogurt, but milk would probably do, right? It was practically the same thing.

“Aw, no need to look at that thing so closely, it’s not like we are studying for a test or something!” Usagi chirped, snatched the recipe book from Seiya’s hands and banished it back to its shelf.

“Are you sure, odango?”

“It’ll be fine! I learned how to make this in home economics!”

"Did you? Or did Makoto make it for you to save you from failing?" Seiya asked, and Usagi stuck out her tongue at her. Seiya only chuckled, keeping back any further comments to not spoil the mood.

What _did_ get spoiled was the banana bread though. If it could be called that. Seiya stared at the grotesque thing, awaiting the moment it would spring from its form and fight them for their heart crystals or something. It definitely looked like it needed exorcising.

Usagi sniffled and Seiya had to laugh at how utterly miserable and adorable she looked. She patted her gently on the head, ruffling that soft hair until Usagi had calmed down a little.

“I’ll never be a good housewife…”

“But you’ll be a great queen, I’m sure,” Seiya said, a smile on her face. Usagi rubbed over puffy eyes with her stained sleeve. Seiya wondered if the jam would ever go out or if they’d have to throw it away. Then again, Usagi had so many clothes, what did one lost sweater really mean? She’d probably just steal another one from Seiya’s closet… and Seiya would say nothing, because it was so adorable to see Usagi dangle those too long sleeves around.

“You mean it?”

Seiya nodded and Usagi gave her a big smile.

“People didn’t even think I made a good princess… but I’m glad you believe in me, Seiya.” Usagi sighed. “But I really wanted to be a housewife too…”

Seiya chuckled as she looked at the mess they had left in the kitchen – on the counter, on the floor, on themselves. They should probably hope that none of their enemies in the future required any baking skills to defeat. But it had been fun.

“Well… maybe between the two of us, we can make one whole housewife?” Seiya asked with a sheepish grin on her face and rubbed the back of her neck. Usagi blinked at her, looked at the disaster zone that was the kitchen and back to Seiya. Then she burst out laughing.

“Probably not,” she said and Seiya snickered too. She pulled Usagi into a hug and felt her heart beat a little faster. Usagi fit into her arms so perfectly. If only she’d never have to let go. If only she could forever shelter her from all dangers. But Usagi, despite being, well, Usagi, was strong, the strongest of them all and Seiya would follow her shining light into all battles to come and that Silver Millenium she would bring about.

She would protect her until her last breath, her odango, her Usagi, her Queen.

“Seiya?”

“Hm?” Seiya looked down on that girl curled up at her chest.

“I’m really glad you stayed,” Usagi said quietly.

“Me too, odango. Me too.”


End file.
